1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include seat control devices, a seat control methods, and a seat control programs.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a seat adjustment device is being proposed, which adjusts the position of side support parts of an automobile seat in a width direction of the seat. This seat adjustment device, to support an upper body of an occupant when a vehicle makes a turn or the like, drives the side support parts to make the upper body of the occupant abut thereon.
For example, Japanese Patent Application; Publication No. JP-A-2008-114751 discloses a device that drives the side support parts based on road shape. This device executes control that: acquires data relating to curves and straight sections ahead of a navigation system having electric map data with respect to a travel direction; determines a control start point and a control volume of the side support parts using a radius of a curve included in the acquired data, a lateral acceleration of the vehicle, and the like; and arranges the side support parts at a support position.
In addition, if there is a plurality of curves ahead of the vehicle with respect to the travel direction, this device determines the control volume of the side support parts of when traveling along the curves and the straight sections according to a distance between the respective curves. For example, if the distance of a straight section between curves is equal to or less than 50 m, the control volume of the side support parts of when traveling along the curves is maintained at the straight section. If the distance of the straight section is equal to or more than 150 m, the control is executed such that the control volume becomes “0” at the straight section.